Pirate School Rule
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: Pirate England has come to the future all of a sudden and decides to take over the school that houses all the countries. He wants to return to the past. So now they must find a way to send him back, all the while avoid being killed or fucked by the deadly Pirate England. Soon more Pirates start to appear. War is raging towards them. Will the Future be swallowed by the past?


Chapter One

The classroom was quiet as a dead man. All the students drawn to their books, writing down things from the board.

America sat at the back, drowning in his boredom. He noticed England at the front desk, head down and back rising up and down.

America smirked, an idea coming to his head.

"America, what are you thinking of?, aru" China asked glancing to the side at America who scrunched up a piece of paper in his hands.

"Waking up England" he replied glancing at the teacher waiting for her to turn around.  
She turned her back facing the unique students and America threw the paper ball, hitting England right on the head.

England groaned and Prussia burst out laughing. America laughed too but stopped when England rose from his chair. An Angry, vicious aura surrounding him as he pushed his chair back, slamming it into Lithuania's table. Lithuania cried out in shock, looking up from his work to see England stalk over to America's table.

"Arthur please sit down, we still have a lot of writing to do" Said the teacher, tapping her chalk on the blackboard impatiently.

"Yeah dude, sit down I'm trying to learn" America snickered as England reached his table, slamming his palms on the desk.

"Oui England sit down" France called from the seat far in the corner.

England looked up surprise on his face. it changed suddenly to a glare as he walked over to France.

Everyone in the class watched as England walked over then struck France with the back of his hand.

Germany raced over and locked England in a grip as France got up wiped blood from his mouth.

"Arthur how dare you strike another student! Ludwig take Arthur to the principals office right this moment!" The teacher, waddling over in her high heels screamed.

Ludwig nodded and started for the door.

"Miss i would like to go with him!" America said running over opening the door.

"N-" The bell for next lesson rang throughout the school. Everyone getting up and walking out.

"Fine, i will be there in a few minutes" The teacher sighed, walking back to her desk.

America, along with Germany, who held England in a lock, walked up the stairs towards the principals office.

"Geez England, it was just a paper ball" America was frowning.

"And why did you hit France?" America looked England in the eyes and jumped back, crying out in shock.

"America?" Germany asked looking over with concern.

"England! look at his face!"

Germany placed England on a bench, taking a look at the blank eyed England.

"what is wrong with him?" Germany asked, poking England's cheek.

"Looks like there is nothing in there-"

England's eyes opened with a snap and glared at the two countries standing above him.

"Ahoy, wankers".

England stood, a black mist surrounding him. America pulled Germany back, away from the dark England.

The mist swallowed England's body, his face disappearing. No signs of movement could be seen for what seemed like hours but was mere seconds, the cloud of mist finally disappearing and revealing a different and somewhat more fashionable England.

"E-England?" America swallowed a lump in his throat, waiting for the face to be revealed from behind the mist.

"America is that you?" Came a harsh voice as the black mist disappeared and revealed a Pirate England.

His red coat with gold stitching fluttered around, the black feathered hat on top of his golden locks. A gold hilted sword sat on his hip waiting to be drawn.

"Oh your hair got lighter" Pirate England said, bending down to Ludwig who stared in shock and confusion.

"Oh Boys there you are-England!?" The teacher came around the corner, gasping at the scene.

"Arthur what's with that stupid get up?" The teacher turned to America and Germany, "And didn't i tell you two to take him to the Principals office?"

Pirate England moved towards the teacher, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Ahoy madam, how would you like to kindly enjoy a drink with me, maybe even, _take a ride on my magnificent ship_" He winked, the teacher slapping him across the face.

"Arthur how dare you make a move on your teacher!" She growled.

Pirate England rubbed his cheek, its colour turning red.

"Fuck you women" He muttered, moving in one swift movement.

The teacher's throat gashed out blood and her body slowly wriggled to a stop, a puddle of her blood forming beneath her as he stabbed her in the stomach.

"We could have avoided that if you obeyed me" Pirate England said turning around while taking a lick of blood from his sword.

"Now America, get your ass up and follow me, we are going to take over this damn foreign place".

America slowly stood up, staring in grief at the dead teacher.

"Wow America, you sure have grown" Pirate England walked over to America, patting him on the head.

"Come boy, you may have grown but you're still younger than me!" Pirate England turned to Germany who stood glaring.

"Who are you?"Pirate England asked, walking over and putting a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

The Englishmen grinned, feeling the Germans biceps. Slowly he moved across to the chest, feeling the hard bumps underneath the school uniform.

"You have some muscles i must admit, can you fight?"

"England!" America called out running over and pulling him from the German.

"Not now America" Pirate England turned back to Germany with a smirk.

"Take me to the king of this castle" He ordered and Ludwig nodded.

"Hey Germany! dude what are you doing?" America asked as he caught up to Germany in front.

"It's best not to fight with him now, he seems strong so we should think of a strategy" Germany whispered in reply, walking up the stairs towards the principals office.

"Shouldn't we take him away from the Principal?" America hissed.

"The Principal is a strong, if he wasn't then how would he be the Principal of this kind of school?" The German hissed back.

"You, muscle head, what's ye'r name?" Pirate England asked suddenly making both the countries jump.

"I am Germany, others call me Ludwig".

"Huh, guess I'll call you Germany".

America looked at Germany and they both gave a worried look behind them.

"Say where is your king?" Pirate England asked as they came up to a grand door.

"He isn't a King he is a Principal" America explained and Pirate England nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Never heard of it. Is this the room where he lies?" Pirate England walked up to the doors, removing a gun from underneath his jacket and kicking the door open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Principal, a man around fifty, dark brown hair, goatee and a suit fit perfectly, shouted out.

"Principal-" Germany tried to explain but Pirate England shoved him aside and walked up to the oak deck, putting his boot on the corner and sneering into the Principal's face.

"I'm in charge now!"

"What? If this is a prank then it's-" He stopped as the gun was pointed at his head.

"You wouldn't shoot" The Principal glared at Pirate England.

The Englishman smirked then pulled the trigger, a loud bang resonating through the school.

America shouted out and Germany swore as blood sprayed onto the curtains and desk, the principal's dead body falling to the ground.

"What is wrong with these people? don't they recognize who i am?" Pirate England frowned, putting his gun away.

"America, what year is this?" Pirate England turned with suspicion in his eyes.

"It's 2013..." America replied stepping back.

"2013...I must have moved forwards in time somehow" the Pirate muttered to himself and walked over, sitting in the blood stained chair.

"Germany, i wish to communicate with everyone, if this is the future then you guys must have some hologram projector that allows me to speak across a vast area?"

Germany walked over and pressed a red button, the sound of a microphone being turned on came from the speaker above.

"You may speak into this microphone here and your voice will be heard all over the school" Germany explained and moved back as Pirate England held the Microphone above his head and spoke while leaning backwards in the chair.

"Ahoy wankers tis your captain speaking so fuck what your doing and listen to me" Pirate England looked down at the dead body, then continued to speak. "Your Principal-or-whatever is dead. From now on i am you King, disobey me and your death will be either quick, or painful, depending on what i feel like at the time".

Back in the class room 240 the students listened in confusion and fear as the microphone turned off leaving a dreadful silence.

"Japan what should we do? Germany isn't here and I'm scared!" Italy whimpered to Japan who looked outside the window. the feeling that he is being watched haunted him and the memories of he earlier life, when he personally met Pirate England came flooding in.

"Italy-kun stay calm" Japan said.

"Do you think we would be able to run away?" Latvia said out loud, causing the whole class to silence.

"May i remind you that we are on a closed up island in the middle of an ocean" Austria spoke and everyone's shoulders slumped as they remembered.

"Then how are we going to survive? The Principal is dead!" Romano growled and the class turned to him.

"Now, now, Roma, you don't really know that-" Spain tried to calm everyone down.

"It's true, that person just speaking said so" Estonia said.

"Anyone else think that voice sounded like England?" Finland pointed out and everyone nodded.

Spain lowered his eyes and took a deep breathe. Quietly while everyone spoke to one another he crawled out of the room, sighing.

"Spain you bastard where are you going?" Romano asked from behind him.

"Roma, go back".

"You can't tell me what to do. Now tell me where you're going?"

Spain sighed and turned to Romano.

"That was England, yes, but it was an England none of you know" Spain swallowed a bump in his throat and continued, "If I'm right, and it's Captain Arthur, then i must find Prussia and France. Together we will either hide or confront Captain Arthur".

"But why can't i go with you?" Romano asked moving closer and grabbing the hem of Spain's shirt.

"If he finds any one with us, he will most likely kill them. We can't have any weaknesses" Spain muttered and pushed Romano away.

"Are you calling me a weakness?" Romano asked, his eyes glaring into Spain's.

"Yes you're a weakness, you are weak, helpless little thing that should go be somewhere else!" Spain regretted every word that came from his mouth, but it was the only way to get Romano to stay away.

"If i'm weak then i need someone strong to protect me" Romano looked down.

"SPAIN!" France called from down the corridor.

Before the opportunity was lost Spain hit Romano on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Spain, why did you do that?" France asked as he walked up to Spain and the dreaming Italian.

"I need him to be safe" Spain answered.

"So we have the same thoughts" Prussia said, coming down the stairs.

Spain brought Romano back into the class room.

"Romano!" Italy cried out at the sight of his unconscious brother.

"It's ok Feliciano, he is just sleeping" Spain smiled and laid Romano on the floor, North Italy using his legs as a pillow for his brother.

"Japan" Spain said putting a hand gently on the Japanese's shoulder.

"Hai Spain-san".

"Look after Romano and everyone else for me please" Spain started to walk away.

"Spain-san?" Japan called watching Spain stop before the door, the Spaniards eyes opened wide and he swore in Spanish then, in English.

"It's him isn't it?" Japan asked, dread in his voice.

"Yes Japan" Spain reached for the mop that was leaning against the cupboard then turned back to the door,

"It's Captain Arthur Kirkland".

* * *

mwahahaha please follow or favourite ! and the more mature things will start happening in Chapter 2.

this is the first Pirate fanfiction i have written! kya thanks for reading!

Chapter Two will be released when its released cause school starts next week and i am so NOT looking forward to that. cause then i don't get enough time to write XC


End file.
